Embodiments of the invention may concern a floorboard comprising a mechanical locking system, formed at least at two opposite edges and a resilient surface layer provided with a decorative groove. The following description of known techniques, problems of known systems and objects and features of embodiments of the invention will above all, as a non-restrictive example, be aimed as the field of the application. It should be emphasized that embodiments of the invention may be used in any floorboard and it could be combined with all types of known locking systems, for example, where the floorboards are intended to be joined using a mechanical locking system connecting the panels in the horizontal and vertical directions on at least two adjacent sides.
It is known that a floorboard with a resilient surface layer can be provided with a decorative joint portion, in the form of a bevel, for example as described in WO 03/012224.